Capturing the Heart of Kaitou Kid
by Glowing Glasses
Summary: A ShinKai One Shot; People often say that thieves are selfish. That they are greedy, territorial, and possessive. What they don't know is that detectives can be just as bad.


**Summary**: People often say that thieves are selfish. That they are greedy, territorial, and possessive. What they _don't_ know is that detectives can be just as bad.

* * *

**Capturing the Heart of Kaitou Kid**

* * *

"_Detectives always catch what they want._

_Even the heart of a thief."_

* * *

People often say that thieves are selfish. That they are greedy, territorial, and possessive.

What they _don't_ know is that detectives can be just as bad. They always catch what they want, be it a criminal or a new puzzle, and they do it with a determined, single-mindedness that terrifies people. They cherish the precious things – and the precious _people _– that they manage to catch, holding them close to their hearts, possessively, secretly afraid that something bad could happen to them if they aren't protected.

Kudo Shinichi is one such individual, and he is absolutely fixated with one of those precious persons, just another person that he has been fortunate enough to stumble across during his lifetime – but far more _special_.

This person was frustrating and illusive, someone that challenged him. This person thought outside of the box to a phenomenal degree, often coming up with off-the-wall and outrageously _crazy_ ideas that were actually pretty impressive, and usually worked. This person was his intellectual equal – a real, honest to god _rival_ – and they excited and baffled him all at once. This person got his blood pumping, and made him feel _alive_, filling his usual _murder-case-solve-repeat_ lifestyle with an explosion of color. This person reminded him that there was more to a detective's life than just death and sorrow, reminding him that there were good things, too; like the joy of chasing after the one mystery that always (– _always, always, always_ –) had his respect.

He was fixated on a thief. A thief who had a sly, knowing smirk and a monocle that had a distracting charm attached to it. Someone that looked strikingly handsome in a white formal suit and a matching top hat. A criminal with a moral code, who was very strictly non-violent and was always returning whatever he stole – a real gentleman thief, who was shrouded with mystery and charming smiles.

This person, this thief, was Kaitou Kid.

Once, he acknowledged to himself, he was fixated with Ran. She was his best friend, who had an understanding, compassionate heart and a fire in her soul, who wasn't afraid to throw him halfway across the room if his ego got too big for him, to knock some sense into him. He loved her – _still_ loves her – but everything changed when _Edogawa Conan_ happened. Those feelings that he had for her changed, shifted, and evolved into a strong, unbreakable sibling bond. He loved Ran fiercely, strongly, but it was a _platonic_ love.

He hated himself for breaking her heart, even though she bounced back. Eventually.

Now his fixation was focused on another person – had been for a long time, even if he hadn't noticed it at first – and he knew exactly what that meant for him. He was daydreaming about the thief, often wondering what he was doing at that moment, if he was with family and friends or alone (and _that_ latter thought made him frown with worry. Someone like Kid should _never_ left alone in solitude). Shinichi kept having vivid, startlingly passionate dreams that left him flustered and embarrassed, and secretly _intrigued_. He smiled whenever he saw a heist note, or saw Kid's name in the newspaper's headlines. He found himself waiting impatiently for another chance to see him, for another chance to chase him, for another chance to see him grin or hear him laugh.

Kudo Shinichi was falling in love.

When he realized this, he _swore_ that his brain stuttered to a shocked stop, even while something clicked into place inside him.

Shinichi had never thought of himself as 'gay' before, and he still didn't. After some careful introspective thought – it was a bit of an identity crisis for him, to be perfectly honest – he decided that gender didn't really matter to him. If he was going to love someone, he wasn't going to let a small thing like _male_ and _female_ identifications get in the way. He was attracted to the mind, to the _heart_, of a person. He hesitantly identified himself as 'bi', if a tad reluctantly.

It was just _weird_; to basically wake up one day, and realize that you weren't nearly as straight as you once thought you were.

That was what happened, though, and he adjusted to the change.

Once he dealt with the shock and sudden realization, and came to terms with it, Shinichi was able to come up with a clever plan...after, you know, he stopped having an identity crisis.

In a lot of ways, it mirrored his mother's own tactics. It was a very simple (and effective) plan, to capture the one that had his affections.

_Pounce._

* * *

Kaitou Kid calmly sauntered out onto the roof, and Shinichi took a bracing breath, watching the white-clad thief from the shadows.

The thief, he's noticed before, had a lithe form – a body made for quick, fluid movements and graceful steps. A body type that was entirely different from the Kaitou Kid from so many years ago, slighter and not as broad in the shoulders. Not feminine – the media would've been _all_ _over_ that – but more slender than a fully grown man. Vaguely more slighter in body mass, too, in comparison to Shinichi – not _quite_ the detective's exact double.

Close enough to be confusing to some, though.

Shinichi observed Kid lifting the heist item up to the moon – a lovely diamond – and saw him frown after a moment, before sighing in disappointment.

Taking this as his wordless cue, Shinichi stepped out from the shadows.

"Still not what you're looking for?" He gently asked, not mockingly. He was genuinely concerned about the flashes of defeat that always appeared after each and every Moon Check that Kid did. It caused an ache in Shinichi to see that weariness in Kid. The charming little manic shouldn't ever look so..._despondent_, like that.

Kid tensed at his voice, startled, but then he let out a wry chuckle, turning around to face Shinichi with a rueful grin.

"Only _**you**_, Tantei-kun, could sneak up on me so effectively. I don't know how you do it!" Kid said, amused. He casually tossed the gem up in the air, before catching it and putting it away. He very pointedly _did not_ answer his question, wary.

"Lots of practice," Shinichi said blandly, shrugging lazily. He wasn't offended by his avoidance.

If things went well tonight, it will change soon enough.

He smirked – it was a predatory smirk, and it put Kid on edge. The kaitou could sense that something was _going on_ beneath Shinichi's seemingly passive presence.

There was a _gleam_ in those blue eyes, something intense and calculating, and he stared directly into Kid's suddenly uncertain gaze.

Kid shivered, frowning.

"...what are you thinking, Tantei-kun?" Kid asked, warily, as they began to circle each other – an old dance between these two. Shinichi's smirk widened, his eyes flashing with _intent_.

_That...can't possibility be good_, Kid couldn't help but think, twitching.

"Just thinking about how I'm going to catch you," Shinichi replied in a low tone, maintaining strong eye contact with Kid.

"Oh?" Kid cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes with a wary smile. _Danger, danger, danger! _His kaitou instincts yelled at him in alarm. He remained calm, however, and simply inquired, "Really, now?"

Shinichi chuckled. "Oh, _yes_..."

That was when the detective shot forwards abruptly, making Kid reflexively retreat from him, like a startled cat. _Perfect_. He grabbed the back of Kid's cape, preventing the thief from fleeing. He tugged roughly, making the thief trip ungracefully backwards into his arms, caught off balance.

_Gotcha! _Shinichi grinned sharply.

"Wha – ?" Kid gasped, eyes wide in surprise as Shinichi's arms wrapped securely – _tightly_ – around him, holding his arms in place. Kid flushed faintly, consciously aware that his backside was pressed up against the detective's lean, powerful body, and he felt strangely small with those surprisingly strong arms around him. Those _weren't_ thin, little stick arms, as they seem at first glance.

"See? Caught you, didn't I, Kid?" The detective's breath tickled his neck, making him shudder. Kid tensed, wanting to struggle, to leap out of the detective's arms, _escape_. He couldn't seem to move, however, not even when Shinichi's arms loosened. His heart was racing, and his kaitou instincts were screaming at him to_ run now_, but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed as he felt hands trail down his sides, pausing to feel his hips with a caressing touch, a soothing gesture. The hands settled there, and Kid bit his lip as Shinichi moved his mouth to his ear.

"Why aren't you trying to escape?"

Kid felt a shiver run down his spine at the husky whisper, and he shuddered when he felt teeth bite lightly on his ear lobe. Then he gasped as Poker Face completely _shattered_ when a warm tongue _licked_ him, leaving behind a young man that was feeling uncharacteristically shy.

The blush became darker.

"I..." Kid trailed off, shaken and uncertain. _I don't want to..._

Not when he was _so close_ to the object of his desire.

Shinichi blinked, and he smiled, realizing something from the hesitance – _shyness_ – in the thief's voice. He didn't need to do anything, really...not when his target already returned his feelings.

Smiling softly, Shinichi turned Kid around to face him, his hands around the thief's waist while Kid's hands clutched at the front his dark green shirt. Kid avoided his gaze, a charming blush dancing across his face, a lovely face that Shinichi could see more clearly, this close. Yes, there were strong similarities between Shinichi's face and Kid's features, there was no denying that. However, Kid had a more open face, with cat-like indigo eyes and _slightly_ higher cheekbones. Small differences that made it laughably easy for Kid to disguise as Shinichi.

"Look at me, Kid," Shinichi murmured, and Kid hesitantly glanced up at him, and he went still when Shinichi leaned in and swiftly captured his lips in a kiss.

It was a sweet, chaste kiss that left Kid reeling on the inside, making him breathless, stunned. He didn't think that the detective would _ever_ make the first move, or _any_ move, for that matter, and yet, here he was, with Shinichi's lips pressed against his with a gentle pressure that honestly made him tremble, as utterly pathetic as that might sound to some. There was just something in that sweetness –_ tenderness?_ – that managed to reach inside of him and _touch_ something deep within his heart.

Something that felt a lot like..._love_.

Kid sighed softly into the kiss, tensed muscles relaxing, and he raised his arms to hug Shinichi's neck, returning the kiss.

He was caught, and he knew it.

There was no escaping love, not when his heart trembled softly at this tenderness, leaving him helpless and incapable of running. He was caught, and he didn't want to fight it – didn't want to escape, not from this kiss, or from the man that held him so closely.

He was caught, and he surrendered to the sweetness of the moment.

Surrendered to the only person that could ever catch him.


End file.
